Nanny,Mo!
by mylifesmelody
Summary: Kanae never expected it,having to babysit HIOU USEGI for a WEEK and with NO PARENTS AORUND!But for Hiou it was an opportunity that was heaven sent! Can he prove in a week that he can be her no. 1 man? Pls Read & review! HiouxKanae
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers!**

**I'm elusive memories and this is going to be my third fanfic!**

**I'm not a good writer as such but I love to write and hope to be in the media industry someday!**

**Anyway please reivew and tell me how this story is! **

**_Don't u just love Hiou and Kanae!_**

Nanny?, Mo!~

Chapter 1

_Was it fate that led me to this… unbelievable dilemma…_

Kanae stared at the lady, who was standing outside her raucous household. She was obviously one of great wealth and power. She held her head down in immense embarrassment; she was ashamed to be seen like this, in her as usual hazardous home. Suddenly she realized that she had left the lady standing like this outside for quite a while now, but before she could say anything her brother popped out from behind her,

"Who's this onee-chan?"

The stern faced lady smiled slightly

Kanae look away beet red, stupid brother

She ushered the lady in. The lady then smoothed out her dress and faced.

"I'm sorry for intruding like this, I am Hiou's mother" Kanae hid her surprise, why would his mum be here! Though knowing that brat's crush on her it could be for anything…

The lady laughed "You look as if you're facing a death trial,I'm actually here to ask you a favor, can you please take care of our son,Hiou,I hope it won't be too much trouble we'll pay how about 600,000 yen?'

Kanae's eyes popped and not just because of the huge pay..

"Woah! Uesugi-san,forgive me for sounding rude but I don't think that I can take care of Hiou even if you're paying me that much…"

The lady smiled wryly and Kanae, being he overall kind hearted girl she was couldn't help but feeling sorry for the lady

"He wouldn't accept anyone else… and it was out 10th anniversary…" tears started to well up form the lady's eyes and Kanae began to feel more and more guilty

"I'll do it!" she said tersely

The lady's eyes immediately brightened up again and she left the house leaving behind with her a envelope addressed to her.

Curious and wary at the same time she opened it and saw all the instructions and rules.

"Hmm,come at 10 am Saturday,don't harass Hiou…" she snorted," it'll be him doing the harassing, not me!"

She read the rest out loud

"Give all his 3 meals, make him sleep at 10pm max.,,,"

The rest went on and the longer it got the more she knew that she was in soup…

She sighed heavily, all her experience with kids would be tested with this,

"HAAH! A WEEK!" she looked down at the piece of paper, no way! She'd have to take a break from work for a week!

Her veins started popping out one by one,a loud bang was heard from the kitchen…

"WHY DID I TAKE THIS JOB! MO!1"

The neighbors outside shook their heads, that was one _crazy_ household…

* * *

**LOL that last bit was funny,(to me anyway!)**

**How is it so far,I'd love to know, I hope to get at least ten reivews for this story!**

**SO PEOPLES PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE THE BETTER!**

**(I'm obsessed with them!) ^_^ **


	2. Sunday Part 1

**HI PEOPLES!**

**Thanks to the 2 people that reviewed my story! It is VERY much apprectiated **

**SO PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW! I HAVE DECIDED THAT UNTIL I GET TEN REVIEWS FOR THe STORY I'M NOT GOING TO UPDATE SO PEOPLE START REVIEWING!**

**This is dedicated to Fantasy-Magician who was the first reviewer of this story!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Nanny, Mo! ~

Chapter 2

_Sunday:_ _If life is like a rollercoaster, then I'm at the bottom of it…_

* * *

Kanae got out of the cab and stared in amazement at the panorama in front of her, a beautiful front garden of greenery with a mansion of utmost glory right behind it. The cab driver though, was more concerned about time than the view, and by the time she turned around all she saw was her luggage beside her and an empty road.

Lifting her backpack and rollable suitcase she prepared herself for what was coming ahead.

* * *

Hiou glanced back and forth at his parents,

this was the day they were leaving, and the day the damn babysitter would come,

"You know, I really don't need one, I can just stay with the maids!"

His mum and dad smiled,

"Don't worry son" his dad coaxed

"You'll _really love_ this babysitter!' his mum finished, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

Hiou raised an eyebrow; they were hiding something from him…

"And just who is this babysitter" he questioned his parents, though before they could answer a nervous voice spoke over the intercom

"Oh, hi,it's me, the babysitter! Can I please,um,enter?"

Hiou jumped in shock and surprise, he'd know that voice any day… it was Kanae!

His parents watched, amused at his reaction, Hiou sent his dad a glare in feigned annoyance though inside he was in high spirits, his parents knowing about his crush was embarrassing, especially when the girl was 5 years older than you, though, it did come with a few advantages!

The doors of the house opened and the raven haired girl smiled at the family, Hiou's heart skipped a beat, he knew he was in love and there was no denying it. He was going to make her fall for him and this week with her was an opportunity sent form the gods… and he was going to make full use of it!

Kanae glanced at Hiou who seemed to be in deep thought, his parents on the other hand were smiling warmly at her, Kanae smiled back though could not help but feel a bit awkward being in front of this prestigious family.

"Welcome!" Hiou's father boomed

Kanae looked as if she was about to die. She held back a laugh that was going to erupt out of her throat, she was hyperventilating.

"Thankyou, Usegi san" Kanae bowed respectfully

"No need for formalities, especially since you're going to be my future daughter-in-law!" Hiou's dad announced.

Kanae looked away, her ears getting hot, now she felt _really_ awkward and she started reciting prayers of forgiveness in her head she and suddenly the marble flooring became quite interesting.

Hiou was also having the same reaction and had a growing urge to chuck his father out of the house. His mother coughed a laugh, which made Hiou feel all the more embarrassed and all the previous gratitude he had felt was gone.

"It's time to go now, honey!" his mum called affectionately, both Kanae and Hiou sighed in relief.

They soon left and Kanae and Hiou were left alone with the maids.

Kanae looked down at the at the list, food was vital, the cash needed for this was apparently in the drawer in her room, not that she knew where that was, she sighed, this was going to be one hell of a week.

"Hey, don't mess up the house,OK!"

Kanae spun around and met a pair of nonchalant eyes, she grunted in annoyance.

"Go do your homework like a good boy!'

Hiou smirked "As the babysitter you have to teach me, didn't my parents tell you about that?"

Kanae looked down at the sheet of paper and groaned, she had overlooked it!

There was the instruction:

_7. Please tutor Hiou everyday in Maths, English and Science_

Hiou smirked," you didn't prepare yourself for this, did you _,babysitter_?" he asked ridiculing

Kanae sighed, he had a point there, she should have read the instructions more carefully!

Hiou's heart became heavy, he shouldn't have said that

"Do you have any books that you work from?"

"Yeah,but I doubt I need any help from you in maths or science though I might need some help in English grammar"

Kanae smiled, and Hiou felt his heart beat race, gosh what that girl does to him!

"Ok,tell me when you need anything and can would you know where my room is?"

Hiou's eyes brightened up, this was a perfect opportunity to show her that he's a man!

He winked "Yes, of course I'd know where your room is…"

Veins started popping on Kanae's forehead, that perv!

"...!"

Hiou blocked his ears; this was not the reaction he was expecting!

"Umm, Kanae why did you get so angry with me?" Hiou questioned slowly, not wanting to provoke her more.

Kanae stared at him incredulously but didn't say anything, if she started calling him names then she was done for!

"Just forget about it!" she said and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Hiou watched in amazement as her lithe figure darted up large staircase, he smiled and then eyed the luggage a few metres away for him, he may have stuffed up once but not this time, he was going to make her love him!

Slowly he dragged the suitcase up the stairs, and towards her room, Kanae meanwhile was able to find her room with ease but was so absorbed by the intricate designs on the walls of the hallway that she didn't notice the fact that Hiou was gone.

She jumped in surprise when a hand tapped her back, she spun around and came face to face with a pair of confident eyes,

"You forgot something!" he said and Kanae's eye's softened, he may sometimes be rude but he really was a nice guy.

Hiou inwardly rejoiced, he was getting closer to Kanae!

"Thankyou Hiou!" she said smiling

He looked down blushing, time for the next step and according to the love manual he had read a while ago this was the perfect time to ask the girl out!'

"Umm Kanae" he began "Can we go out?"

Kanae's eyes narrowed and steam began to blow from her ears,this brat was trying to pull a trick on her!

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!"

_Uh... Oh..._

_

* * *

_

**OK FOLKS THAT THE END OF ONE CHAPPIE!**

**PLS TELL ME HOW IT IS!**

**Any suggestions on how I should continue!**

**PLEASE TELL ME!**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE! **

**Bye and thanks for reading!**


	3. Sunday: Part 2

**Hi peoples!**

**After A LOT of PM'S requesting me to continue this sotry I present chappie 3 of Nanny mo! (claps!)**

**Thanks everyone whos been reading this so far!**

**Ummm... I'm not sure if this is as good as usual... I was busy... but anyways!**

**As usual pls review! I'd love to hear your thoughts and advice on this story!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

**Nanny Mo!**

**Sunday: Part 2**

So here she was… at the park with the brat Usegi.

Kanae let out a sigh… things were now awkward because of her previous outburst and now guilt was eating her soul away.

Hiou on the other hand was starting feel quite annoyed with partly himself and that damn Love & Dating manual. Thank goodness he was able to come up with a good excuse otherwise he would have been soup! Now all that came out of her mouth was the occasional "sorry!"

He had to get her back to normal, to distract her somehow!

So being the brat he was he targeted this problem in the usual bratty way..

"Kanae, Kanae I WANT AN ICECREAM!"

And then came the response…

"MO! SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRAT!"

_Ouch that hurt! _thought Hiou.

It was not exactly the response Hiou was expecting. He had been expecting a more gentle response, something like:

_Oh! sweetie of course…_

But then again this was Kanae we were talking about.

* * *

Kanae sighed yet again. Instead of making matters better she just made it worse. Why was it that she couldn't control her emotions around Hiou.

But then again why did Hiou have to be such a BRAT!

And the way he ordered her around! UGH! Made her feel like getting the icecream and smashing it on his stupid face!

But then again she owed Hiou, after shouting at him stupidly… maybe she should buy him icecream…

"Hey Hiou, what flavor do you want?" she asked smiling

"Chocolate!"

Kanae smiled,

_Just like a cute kid…

* * *

_

Meanwhile Hiou was again unconsciously referring himself to the love & dating manual.

Hmm… ladies like gentlemen… one's that eat properly… _no dropping!

* * *

_

1 hr afterward

WTH!

Why can't you eat like a normal kid Hiou,you been licking the damn ice cream for a hour already!

_Yikes! Eating ice cream like a gentleman is hard but having to put up with Kanae's glares are even harder!_


End file.
